


【晞宁】不为谁而作的歌

by toJoycee9



Category: Real Person Fiction, 真人衍生
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toJoycee9/pseuds/toJoycee9
Relationships: 晞宁, 晞是宁人, 曾舜晞/刘宇宁
Kudos: 8





	1. 不为谁而作的歌

顶刘当年在按摩店做过技师，正经按摩店，男顾客配男技师，小少爷当年还只是个表演专业的学生，过生日带朋友一起来大保健，顶刘问他：“老板，消费吗？”“老板，有没有熟悉的技师？”“老板，我是xxx号技师，下次点钟记得叫我啊。”“点我我还能给你唱歌，你来点歌。”

再见面竟然是剧组开机宴。

顶刘倒是淡定，说哎哟好巧，小少爷自己尴尬地脚趾抓地，一开始都不好意思说话，后来试着套近乎，发现顶刘在刻意保持距离，猜测他到底在意自己的过去。其实顶刘也没这么想，他就是觉得人家是小鲜肉是富二代是小姑娘的幻想男友，自己这样的纯草根跟他们不是一个世界的人。

但是小少爷很娇，喜欢在顶刘这边蹭吃蹭喝蹭太阳伞，别人质疑顶刘的时候也总是帮他说话，逢人就说顶刘好，帮他打歌，私下里没有外人的时候还问现在能不能点歌了。

偶尔也哭哭啼啼的，被导演骂了，被网友骂了，被制作方看不起了，资源被截胡了，小少爷可以吃苦但不能受委屈，受委屈就眼睛红红的，红着眼睛还要说你不要骂刘哥了是我没演好。

顶刘一下子就心软了，说这哪里来的大宝贝，说我不要紧啊我蛮好的，我被二狗子（城管）满大街驱赶的时候你还在乖乖念书呢。

小少爷也是个没心的，他说崇拜顶刘但是却总对顶刘的关照装傻充愣，看不见人家给他端茶倒水买早饭，看不见人家给他泡茶煎蛋剥桔子，看不见人家给他铺床叠被洗衣服，顶刘说我给你写首歌吧，小少爷说：“真的吗但是你不要太辛苦呀。”

顶刘见到小少爷总是有点向往，他没有过过从小衣食无忧的生活，想来那也应该算作是一个资本，就是不用补课学穿搭学造型和张口就能说英文的资本。没什么好羡慕的，但就是向往，娱乐至上的年代谁不喜欢看贵气的男孩子。小少爷说：“刘哥哇你现在可是咱们糊逼剧组唯一的顶流了。”顶刘也没把这话当回事，说：“是是是，不务正业的跨界网红。”

小少爷知道顶刘这样的人是绝对不会承认自己喜欢他的，事情可以做，歌可以送，嘴上打死不说，从他收到自己叠的纸爱心之后略带尴尬的表情就能看出来，平时插科打诨的一个人，现在甚至连一句调侃都没有。小少爷说：“我真无聊哦叠这种东西。”

顶刘也没接话。

既然谁也输不起，那就干脆谁也别说。

这边顶刘还是习惯性地看顾他，小孩子青涩，直播镜头一架讲话舌头都打架，带话题cue流程，起哄公主抱公主抱，下了播再跟小少爷说：“我给你写那歌儿，你说该咋填词儿呢？”

小少爷开始频繁地更换交往对象，男孩子女孩子，人来了人又走了，顶刘的歌词写了撕撕了又写，两个人的交流越来越少，隔着风平浪静的聊天窗口和人模狗样的对话，都知道对方在放屁。

后来小少爷的恋情还是被挖出来了，圈外前女友，闺蜜爆料，真假参半，公关熬了两天两夜来不及撤评论，这时候顶刘突然给小少爷打了个电话，说：“我给你那歌儿写好了，你还记得我要给你写歌儿的吗？”

于是连夜录制，猝不及防地就发歌了，两方粉丝联动应援打歌，先前的舆论很快就翻篇了。

顶刘问他：“喜欢这首歌吗？”

小少爷说：“刘哥谢谢你。”

本来顶刘上春晚的事情已经有眉目了，小少爷说还是你们歌手好哇，我跟人签了对赌协议，这次要是上不了的话估计想赢就难了。第二天顶刘就放弃了，他跟朋友说家里老人病了，还是要赶回丹东去，给你推荐我弟吧，咱们下次有机会再合作。

小少爷送了很多礼物寄到丹东，样样都周到，样样都齐全，但是太体面了，就还是疏远。

顶刘开始后悔，为什么那首歌的歌词里写的是仰望，而不是歉疚。

年三十的时候陪着爷爷在家看完春晚，小少爷下台之后顶刘给他发了信息。

“对不起。”

“？”

“没事，新年快乐。”


	2. 像我这样的人

三年前，大概也就是三年前吧，顶刘每天起床第一件事就是走到电脑前看看昨晚挂机的游戏账号怎么样了，而现在睁眼第一件事就是打开微博，看看自己有没有大半夜冲上热搜。

上热搜的多半不是什么好事。

比如有人说他写的歌抄袭。

就是那首他送给小少爷的歌，如此煎熬的创作过程自然是不会有人能共情的，两首风格相近的曲子放在一起，像还是不像，全凭媒体阴阳怪气的几句话。他的歌在后，吃了亏，正想着怎么处理，接到了一个电话。

对方说求他帮个忙，他知道这事儿顶刘受委屈，但人家的歌也想红，希望可以温和处理，各自留体面。

从来也没有什么“各自”一说，他在酒店做打荷的时候就知道，体面是留给有选择的人的。

顶刘评估了一下对方的实力和背后的人脉，权衡之下最后还是没有出律师函。几句客气的解释和清者自清的话，这件事就彻底变成了一场口水战。他给那个人发消息：按你说的发了，但是刚才的通话我录音了，你答应我的事情要做到。

第一首有了传唱度的原创，小心翼翼的礼物，几个月的心血，一不小心也就被糟蹋了，草根写好歌的概率自然是小的，人们只会相信自己愿意相信的东西。助理说咱们来日方长，证据留好，有一天可以告回去的，他没有说同意也没说不同意，他说：“没事的，我还好。”

顶刘尝试着跟小少爷解释，知道这对他的事业有影响，措辞半天也没找到合适的遣词造句，怪自己书读得少了。那头小少爷也在等他主动，一边喝功能饮料一边刷微博，旁边发型师在给他弄王小石的头套，经纪人拿着ipad，跟他说如果顶刘那边处理不好这事儿也会成为咱们的污点。

小少爷淡淡地应了一句“知道了”，然后手机震了一下，顶刘问他什么时候开始拍。

小少爷站起来对经纪人说：“我回趟房间，前面还要拍很久，到我的戏份你再叫我。”

顶刘在房间里等着，看见小少爷穿着大袍子就进来了，含胸笑了笑，说早知道不让你回来了。小少爷在椅子上坐下，仰着脖子看他。

“这就是你送我的歌？”

顶刘被他一句话呛住了，听着是埋怨他的意思，闷闷地说了声“对不起”。小少爷也没有发作，只是问他：“那你现在打算怎么办？”

顶刘说你的损失我尽量补偿你，需要公关的费用我来出，下次有机会再给你介绍资源。

小少爷叹了口气：“我是说，‘你’要怎么办。”

顶刘愣了一下，他说：“我没有关系。”

“没关系吗？”

顶刘点头：“有人跟我做了交易。”

“换什么？”

“换一个电影的角色，还有主题曲。”

小少爷盯着他看了好一会儿，看不出任何的焦虑、气愤、沮丧，仍然是气定神闲的一张脸，他忍不住扯了一下嘴角，皮笑肉不笑：“你还真的是，一点也不在乎这首歌。”

顶刘觉得哪里不得劲，他本能地解释了一句：“我不是故意这么做的。”

小少爷点点头：“真好啊，演电影去了，又有人要问到底是谁在背后捧你了。”

他平时不是这么个带刺的性格，这一通话说得顶刘心里不是滋味儿，他刚想了几句道歉的话，就见小少爷站起来逼近了他，眼睛里有水汽，问他：“你什么时候变成这样了？”

“什……么？”

“你去演戏是为了什么？你还记得吗？”

顶刘总是表现出自己满不在乎的样子，对于赚钱对于成名或者对于世人的认可，有些话说得多了就忘了最真实的想法，就像出发得久了会忘记最开始的目标。其实他不是不在乎，他只是怕输。顶刘看着小少爷，他惊讶于对方在这种场合下居然是在为自己生气，他听见对方说：“我在录这首歌的时候就知道你不可能随随便便搞得出来这么一首曲子，别去拍电影，这也许是当下最合适的决定但它一定不是一个好的决定，我想听你说你很在乎这首歌，你把他给我的时候还说这是你第一个拿得出手的作品，你知道我有多开心因为你送给了我。”

差不多相当于把话挑明了，依着顶刘的性子这时候他恨不得落荒而逃，但是“王小石”俨然一副追根究底的架势，好像他不答应就会挨上一拳似的。顶刘张了张嘴最后还是说：“可是已经答应别人……”

小少爷在眼泪掉出来的一瞬间冲上去揪住了顶刘的领口，顶刘被他撞得重心不稳，连连退了几步然后跌坐在床上，小少爷拎着他的衬衫俯视他，两个人都憋着一口气喘着，一个眼里是愤怒另一个是惊恐，就在这个时候手机响了，小少爷腾出一只手去接电话，是助理通知他回现场。

挂了电话，小少爷看着惊魂未定的顶刘，他仍未消气。

“你欠我一个说法。”

撂下这句狠话，他一低头直接亲在了顶刘的嘴上，说是亲倒不如说用怼的，顶刘去推他的脸，但他自己的腮帮子却被小少爷钳住，有那么几秒他根本不记得发生了什么，手忙脚乱的亲完了，小少爷拿起他的包就走，顺道把门也给摔上了。

房间里又只剩下他一个人了。


	3. 乞丐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及轻微sm，仅作为文学交流，危险动作请勿模仿。

助手在跟曾舜晞一一核对行程，曾舜晞的声音听上去闷闷的，助手在电话里问：“你还好吗？是不是身体不舒服？”

曾舜晞正在整理箱子里的皮带，他这次进组总共带了三根，一根宽的一根细的，还有一根红色的。他心不在焉地回应着助手的问话，刘宇宁就在他身后的椅子上坐着，他有点不想处理工作上的事情。

挂了电话，曾舜晞拿起那根红色的皮带，把刘宇宁两个胳膊反绑到椅背后头，红色缠着对方白皙的胳膊，嵌进去勒出肉来，一个漂亮的工艺，曾舜晞忍不住拿出手机给局部拍了张特写。

刘宇宁只当是小孩子的把戏，他尴尬地笑笑：“这就是你要跟我算的账？”

曾舜晞也没回他，他绕到刘宇宁的面前，掐住他的脸，俯下身来亲他。这次刘宇宁有了心理准备，没有再蒙圈了，只是被亲得有些缺氧，像个离了水的鱼一样努力张着嘴巴喘气，他跟男人之间最亲密的举动也不过如此了，但是曾舜晞没有停下来的意思，反而开始解刘宇宁的衬衫扣子。

“你要做什么？”刘宇宁问他，但曾舜晞还是不说话，右手从刘宇宁的领口长驱直入，碾着他的乳头就开始搓揉，刘宇宁忍不住皱了眉头。

“啧，脏手给我拿开。”

这倒是让曾舜晞一下子发了脾气，他把刘宇宁从椅子上拽了起来，由于手臂还被绑在椅背上，刘宇宁站起来的时候被绊了一跤，整个人跪在地上往前一扑，脸就磕在酒店的地毯上，一个非常屈辱的姿势，曾舜晞看了哈哈大笑，一边笑一边把椅子从刘宇宁的身上踹开，拿出第二根皮带来把他的两只脚腕也绑了起来。

刘宇宁压制住自己的怒火，对曾舜晞说：“你要是怨我，咱们可以用其他方式解决，你现在是做什么。”

“我不需要其他方式。”曾舜晞说，“我也不是在跟你讨论那首歌，我喜欢你，这你知道，但是你一直假装不知道，我现在要跟你解决的，是这件事。”

这下刘宇宁没话可接了，他想直起身体，却被曾舜晞一脚踩在后肩上，额头一下子磕在地毯上，这又是一记羞辱。刘宇宁彻底怒了，他暴动起来拼命地挣扎，掀翻了曾舜晞踩着他的那只脚，整个人跳起来冲撞过去，曾舜晞被他带倒，一米九高的男人被他绑着手脚却压在他的身上，场面确实有些滑稽，但他倒是一点也不担心，反而睁着眼睛静静地看着他。

刘宇宁在对上曾舜晞眼神的那一刹那，他愣住了，那双眼睛表面平静却暗潮涌动，似乎在安抚他躁动的情绪又似乎在表达热切的爱恋，他惊叹于一个人的眼睛可以传递出这么复杂的感情，愣神的功夫，曾舜晞对他说：“别担心，别害怕，没有人会知道的，我才是最了解你的人。”

这句话像是一句咒语，突然就把两个人彻底带入了一种非常私有的领域，刘宇宁果然松懈了力气，曾舜晞把胳膊绕到他的后背上轻轻地抚摸着。两个人就这样在地上腻歪了一会儿，刘宇宁渐渐感到绑着双手双脚的皮带似乎也没有那么难以接受了，适度的束缚反而给他带来了一点奇异的安全感。曾舜晞在这时候恰到好处地攥住了那根红色皮带，刘宇宁感到双臂突然一阵收紧，曾舜晞的嘴唇贴在他耳朵边上说：“如果你准备好了，可以开始领取你的惩罚了。”

刘宇宁的呼吸一下子就停在了嗓子眼，曾舜晞见他没有拒绝，把他从地上捞起来，刘宇宁其实很轻，只是长手长脚的有点碍事。曾舜晞让他在地毯上跪好，之前被扯得皱巴巴的衬衫也被曾舜晞给扒掉了，惨兮兮地挂在刘宇宁两个反绑的小臂上，露出白花花的胸脯和嶙峋的一对蝴蝶骨。是有点太瘦了，曾舜晞心里嘀咕了一下，从箱子里拿出最粗的一根皮带绕在右手上掂了掂，一时间不知道该从哪里下手。

刘宇宁不敢抬头看曾舜晞，他只是死死地盯着对方手里的皮带，盯久了仿佛自己裸露的后背上也开始变得火烧火燎了。曾舜晞却恰好在这时候说了一句：“那就先从后背开始吧。”

读心了一般。

刘宇宁的背肌猛地一收缩，他瞳孔收紧，人明显的开始紧张，曾舜晞走到他身后，调整了一下皮带的长度，轻柔地说了一句：“觉得受不了的话，就喊小三爷来救你吧。”

刘宇宁还没反应过来曾舜晞话里的意思，紧接着就听见一阵疾风在耳后呼啸而过，背上被结结实实地挨了一鞭子，顿时火辣辣的痛感就从后背蔓延到了全身，他虽看不见，但仅凭痛感就能想象出后背的景象：红肿的鞭痕，带着渗出的血点子，皮还没破，但是一道触目惊心的淤青横在肩胛骨上。刘宇宁咬了咬牙，没有叫出声。

曾舜晞叹了一口气，第一次接触这种事情的人确实不太上路子，他盯着刘宇宁的后背，看着对方慢慢地把气息喘匀，肌肉也逐渐放松了下来，抬手又是一鞭子抽在了他的后背上。

这一次刘宇宁终于叫了出来，声音很轻但是抖得厉害，听上去倒像是某种呻吟，他本来就瘦，这两鞭子下去，背上的所有肌肉群都凌厉了起来，两道鞭痕交错红肿，横在白皙的皮肤上，显得十分醒目。刘宇宁感到自己的后背上木木的，但是一种奇异的痛痒感在一点点攀上来，这是神经末梢损坏的征兆，他开始明白曾舜晞说的那句“喊小三爷来救你”是什么意思了，但是他咬咬牙，还是没有说出口。

他不愿承认自己有点喜欢这种感觉。

但是曾舜晞看出来了，因为刘宇宁的裤裆鼓着。他故意没有戳穿这一点，把手里的皮带放得长了一点，连着两下抽在了刚才的地方。

这两下是真的没有再收着力气了，刘宇宁已经跪不稳了，他往前踉跄了一下，但是没有倒，疼得眼角渗出泪来，嘴里的叫声也变得凄惨了起来，后背也在不受控制地抽搐，但是他还在努力忍住，他不想让曾舜晞觉得他很差劲。

但是曾舜晞却把皮带收了起来，他走到刘宇宁的面前，看了看他紧绷的裤裆，蹲下来隔着裤子捏了两把，那地方越发硬得不可收拾，但是曾舜晞没有在那个地方停留，转而开始抚摸他的小腹，顺着肌肉的纹路游走，在胸口狠狠揉了两把，那两粒乳头立刻就凸起挺立，刘宇宁有点喘，但还是很安静，太安静了。

曾舜晞站起来，重新收起了脸上的表情，他掐住刘宇宁的下巴逼迫他抬起头看自己，一双通红的眼睛，有血丝，有泪珠顺着扬起的脸庞滑下来，嘴唇被咬得发白，曾舜晞的心里颤动了一下。

“说话。”他命令道。

刘宇宁还是咬着牙，曾舜晞照着那张脸就扇了一巴掌，这个耳光的响亮程度一点不亚于刚才的那几鞭子。

“说话。”曾舜晞的语气仍然不带有任何情绪。

但刘宇宁的倔脾气也上来了，纵然脸上又热又胀，但就是瞪着曾舜晞不说话。

曾舜晞倒也不跟他客气，抬手又是一巴掌。

刘宇宁咬住了嘴唇。

再一巴掌。

眼泪又忍不住掉出来了。

再一巴掌。

呜咽一声。

再一巴掌。

“小……小三爷……停下吧。”刘宇宁闭上了眼睛，耷拉着脑袋哭得肩膀都在颤抖，被掌掴的耻辱感、对曾舜晞的愧疚、对那首歌的痛心和委屈、对于上镜的担忧这时候都爆发出来，他已经记不得上次像这样哭泣是什么时候了，他又想起曾舜晞的那句话：别害怕，没有人会知道的。

曾舜晞的声音十分冷静：“如果我刚才不停下，你的背上会被抽得皮开肉绽，我让你喊小三爷，你就要学着喊小三爷，知道吗？”

刘宇宁点了点头，曾舜晞这才放松了自己，他把刘宇宁的手脚上绑的皮带都解开，刘宇宁瘫坐在地上，曾舜晞就上前把刘宇宁揽在了怀里。

刘宇宁抱着曾舜晞的双腿，把自己红肿的脸颊靠在他的肚子上，他还在哭，他有点贪恋此时此刻的感觉，他闷闷地说了句对不起，曾舜晞叹了口气：“别对我道歉，对你自己道歉吧，其实我一点也不在乎你怎么对待我，我没那么自私。”

两个人在房间里抱了一会儿，刘宇宁差不多停止了哭泣，他活动了一下手脚想站起来。曾舜晞却把手掌按在了他的头上。

“别站了，跪着吧。”

刘宇宁猛一抬头，难以置信地望着曾舜晞。曾舜晞张了张嘴，仍旧是平稳而镇静的语气，说道：“作为你今天犯错的惩戒，罚跪半小时，结束之后就自己上床来睡吧。”

说完曾舜晞不再看刘宇宁，他转身爬上床躺下，伸手关上了房间里的灯。

tip：不是老手不要用皮带


End file.
